Night
by Paradise Falls
Summary: SS4 Korea telah selesai, namun apa yang di lakukan dua orang ini di kamarnya?/Drabble, PWP, Boy's Love, Ehm  Apa lagi ya.


"Ahh..."

Tubuh ku bergetar saat dirinya memasuki ku perlahan-lahan. Dan nafas ini jadi sulit di hirup saat ia menggerakan dirinya dengan liar. Lalu bagai tubuhku di terbangkan kelangit dan pandangan mata ini semakin mengabur saat _milik_nya tepat mengenai daerah sensitive di dalam diriku.

"Le... Le... Ah... Lebih..." Hanya erangan tertahan dan diri yang semakin terbawa arus surga dunia menggambarkan sosokku saat ini.

Peluh keringat yang membasahi tubuh, hawa panas yang menguar dan rancauan tak berujung membangkitkan suasana menggairahkan di dalam ruangan ini.

Mataku yang tertutup sayu dengan mulut yang terbuka guna mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen menatapmu yang bergerak berkerja keras memberikan kenikmatan ini di atas tubuhku.

Ku tutup mata ini perlahan, meresapi sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Ummm..." Erangku, merasakan dengan sangat saat _milik_mu keluar masuk dalam diri ini. Merasakan tiap panjang dari _milik_mu yang bergerak cepat membobol diriku.

"Oh... Hyung..." Racaumu terengah-engah.

Aku membuka mata. Menarik dirimu semakin mendekat, membiarkan bibir kita bersentuhan acak. Sedangkan pinggulmu yang tak lelah bergerak kurengkuh dengan kedua kakiku agar seluruh _milik_mu tertanam dalam di diri ini. Tak ku biarkan kenikmatan ini pergi.

Gejolak aneh berpusar di perut. Perasaan ingin melepaskan ku rasa.

"A... Aku..." Belum sempat aku memperingatkanmu, kucuran mani putih keluar dari _milik_ku. Membuat talian panjang berwarna putih di antara perutmu dan tubuhku.

"Ahhh... Aggg!" Tak lama aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Memenuhi usus-usus dalam tubuhku.

"Oh..." Gumamku nikmat.

Hawa panas, di tambah pengapnya udara dan lengketnya keringat yang menguap dari tubuh kita berdua membuatmu memisahkan tubuh kita.

Ku buka satu mata saat kau keluar dari tubuh ini perlahan, "mmmm...".

Kekehan tiba-tiba terdengar darimu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanyaku masih lelah. Tubuhku rasanya tak bisa di gerakan lagi, terlalu capek.

Kau mendongak, tersenyum singkat dan dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada kau mengangkat pinggulku melengkung.

"Lihatlah" ujarmu.

Aku sedikit merendahkan kepala. Dengan tubuh yang melengkung sempurna dapat kulihat _milik_nya masih berada di dalam diriku.

Perlahan, lebih seperti menggoda, Kau mengeluarkan _milik_mu, tepat didepan mataku.

Mataku terbuka lebar saat ujung _milik_mu sudah keluar dari diri ini, mungkin hanya berjarak 5inci saja. Tali putih air mani yang keluar dari _milik_mu ternyata teruntai dengan cairan mu yang ada di dalam diriku.

Wajahku terasa panas seketika, aku yakin kedua pipiku sudah merona semerah tomat matang.

Kau masih terkekeh, iseng kau memasukan _milik_mu yang sudah lunglai lunak ke dalam diriku. Walau _milik_mu tak sebesar dan sekeras saat menegang, suara desahan tak bisa ku hentikan meluncur dari bibir ini. Mungkin ini karena melihat _milik_mu masuk ke dalam diriku dengan mata ini sendiri. Mengirimkan aliran listrik kecil ke tulang belakang.

"Hehehe, sepertinya kau jadi terangsang lagi," ejekmu, memasukan lebih dalam _milik_mu hingga kulit selangkangan mu dan kulit pantat ku bersentuhan. Aku tertawa geli, karena bulu-bulu halus di sekitar _milik_ mu bagai menggelitik kulitku.

Kau turunkan tubuhmu, mengecup bibirku yang terbuka.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi, Min. Ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah banyak menggoda yang lain saat berpakaian Marilyn Morrow", kau mengelingkan sebelah matamu, menggoda.

"Aku tidak menggoda! Tapi mereka yang usil!"

Kau menggeleng tak ingin penjelasan apapun, di saat aku belum siap kau melumat bibirku, "Saranghae-", bisikmu di sela ciuman panas kita.

Dan malam itu kita merenggut surga dunia sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>.::.<p>

Elen kembali~ :D

Setelah lama fokus ke ulangan akhirnya Elen bisa nulis lagi, walau di awali dengan tulisan singkat ini. Sebenarnya Elen lagi pusing! Elen takut nilai rapot Elen hancur ;A; makanya hilangkan kegugupan jadi nulis cerita kayak gini ;A;

Ini cuma khayalan aneh ku sewaktu lihat gambar2 Kyu-Min di SS4~ 3  
>Walau yakin banyak yang nulis seperti ini, tapi minimal Elen sudah lega bisa nulis juga.<p>

.::.


End file.
